Active matrix devices such as displays (e.g. televisions, laptop monitors), imagers (e.g. x-ray imagers) and sensors typically use hydrogenated amorphous silicon (a-Si:H) and, in some applications, low-temperature poly-silicon (LTPS) thin-film transistor (TFT) backplanes on glass or, for flexible devices, clear plastic. However, for very high resolution applications (>1000 pixels per inch (ppi)), such as micro-displays or pico-projectors, the carrier mobility of a-Si:H is too low to provide sufficient drive current at short TFT channel widths. LTPS is more expensive than a-SI:H, but capable of providing higher drive currents. The device-to-device variation of threshold voltage and mobility in LTPS transistors require compensation circuitry that limits the resolution of the active matrix. Single crystalline silicon (c-Si) has been used as an alternative for very high resolution backplanes but processing c-Si requires high temperatures not compatible with glass substrates currently used in manufacturing a-Si:H or LTPS devices or clear plastic substrates that may be used.